


She had a marvelous time ruining everything.

by NicNack4U



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Once Upon a Time (TV), Once Upon a Time in Wonderland (TV)
Genre: Album: folklore (Taylor Swift), Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Diary/Journal, Gen, Inspired by Music, Inspired by Taylor Swift, Mild Language, Pre-Evil Queen | Regina Mills's First Dark Curse, Song: the last great american dynasty (Taylor Swift), Very Secret Diary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25716766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: A look into Regina's thoughts, in the form of diary entries. Pre-First Curse.
Kudos: 1





	She had a marvelous time ruining everything.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, I know this show has been over for quite a while now, but I just miss it and these characters so, so much. 
> 
> And I saw this writing prompt while scrolling through Pinterest, and I thought it'd be perfect to write about Regina. She's an interesting character who went through so much bad crap, but she pulled through with beautiful character development. 
> 
> Dedicated to Lana Parrilla, who gave us a show-stopping, fabulous, well-rounded version of the Evil Queen.
> 
> Also dedicated to Taylor and her new album, folklore. 
> 
> Please enjoy, everyone! ❤

**She had a marvelous time ruining everything.**

**The Evil Queen's Diary**

**Diary Entry #1**

The time is almost near. Soon, Snow White will pay for destroying my happiness. Soon, little darling, precious Snow White will no longer remember who she or her charming Prince are. Soon, that little bitch's happiness will be mine.

Rumple says the curse will be complete in just a few days. But, he says, the very last ingredient is the heart of the thing I love most. 

Only, I have nothing I love most anymore, thanks to the very person - and I will use that word in regards to Snow fucking White _very_ loosely - I'm casting this curse because of. 

Oh, how lovely a feeling it will be to see her lose everything, and me to gain it all!

* * *

**Diary Entry #2**

I had a marvelous time of reminding everyone today that their happiness will soon be a thing of the past.

The looks on their faces were extremely amusing and entertaining.

I enjoyed seeing their hatred, their disgust, their bewilderment whenever I entered a room and danced and sung of their impending unhappy ending.

Of their doom and gloom. 

Oh, I had better go now. Rumple is trying to contact me. 

* * *

**Diary Entry #3**

This is it! Today's the day! I'm brimming with a nervous, giddy energy. I'm extremely confident all will go well, but there's just one thing:

My father. How could I have, ironically, forgotten about him? My father, the only other being (besides myself) that I truly still care about. 

I have to kill him, Diary. He is the thing I truly love most. Besides myself, of course. 

I'm... hesitant, Diary. And this is not a feeling I have felt in a very long time. Not since before Daniel was killed by Mother. Not since that bitchy tramp Snow told my mother of the plans I had of running away with Daniel to elope. 

I'm hesitant, Diary. I don't want to kill Daddy. 

But, I want revenge. I _ **need**_ Snow to pay for what she did to me. This is all HER fault! If she had just kept Daniel and I's relationship a secret, then none of this would be happening! 

I want to win. I need to win. I need to go through with this, no matter what. Despite my hesitance, I will kill Daddy and cast this curse. 

I shall destroy Snow's - and everyone's - happiness; if it's the last thing I ever do. 


End file.
